A pirate's story
by Aasura-chan
Summary: This story begins when Sonny first saw D'Jok and his bracelet on TV. He remembers how he and Clamp escaped when they foud out Blaylock was up to no good and how he became a pirate...


_**A/N:**The story begins when Sonny first saw D'Jok and bracelet on the TV. I used the old names so I'son means Sonny and Yarrit Labnor means Clamp. Niobe is Sonny's wife's fictional name.  
I__ hope you'll like it._

_**A pirate's story **_

Fifteen years have passed since then. For fifteen years I was conscious of I destroyed everything which was dear to me. My wife, my son, my planet…  
Although the Akillian could recover years after the catastrophe, which was caused by me, till this day there hides the past's sorrow in all of the words and glances. I don't understand why I didn't want to see that sooner?  
Because I knew, I knew that from the beginning to I had to be careful with Blaylock. But I was only a man with scientific desires. The creation of metaflux was a great achievement.  
An as that turd said:  
'_What if this thing goes into wrong hands?'_  
Those wrong hands were mine finally. Ironic, isn't it?

I realized then that the result by the research with Yarrit is the foot-stone for the next galactic war. No! We couldn't let that happen! Both of us knew that if Blaylock became aware of the metaflux was ready he wouldn't be late to use that.  
That night either of us didn't sleep at all. Yarrit came to my house.  
My wife –Niobe… Oh God!- was in the eighth month of her pregnancy. Although she knew something was wrong she greeted us cheerfully. She used to smile every time and she got everybody smiling around her. She was full of energy!  
I tried to save her from the bad news before but she saw through me. She asked me for left the project months before and somehow that Blaylock wasn't ok for her. I wish I took her advice! But then that jerk had the dirty work to do with anyone else. And that would led a greater catastrophe. But an ice age isn't a little one as well, is it?

The plan was dangerous. No! Insanity. But that was our best idea and our last chance.  
The following day began like every other before. But the end was completely different…  
In the lab we stood silent for a moment. Both of us knew the other wanted to say something. Finally he moved first. As the box got closed somehow I felt like something else got close as well. Today I know: my life as professor I'son, as husband, as happy father, as an average person came to an end at that moment.  
First part of the plan: accomplished. But the difficult part had just begun!

Somehow we had to manage to get out of the Technoid laboratory unnoticed, after got to the car where Niobe waited for us, after got out of Akillian, after… after we didn't have a clue.  
There was only few meters to the exit. 8… 7… 6…  
Suddenly everything was covered by red light and the alarm system's siren brought the completeness: we were discovered!  
I've never thought a human could reach that speed.  
Puff!  
A security-door has closed right behind me. I looked back and I didn't belive what I saw. Yarrit couldn't make that. That half meter which he ran behind me…  
I shouted and hit the iron door. I won't forget his voice ever when he said to me to left him there. I told him to forgot that. His answer was as cruel as true:  
_"If you're going to stay here everything will be over. You can't go trough these doors and you know that. I don't have anybody except you but there are two people who are waiting for __**you**__. So go and save them from this living nightmare!"  
_There was no reason for argument. He was right. I told him that I wouldn't forget about what he done for me and my family. And I left.  
I don't know since then how I was still alive during the escape. That tin cans fired me like hell…

But I could reach the craft. As soon as I could I sat to the control panel.  
Niobe looked at me and I understood her wordless question. I lowered my head. I wasn't able to looked into her eyes and told her that Yarrit was captured and probably dead for then.  
The take off was done in a deadly silence. Suddenly the craft shaddered. And again. They fired at us!  
I read the report: the damage wasn't serious but the machine couldn't take too long.

I spoke one of my friends on the radio –that traitor!- so we only had to get to the meeting point and the new vehicle's problem had been solved.  
I checked if Niobe was ok. Then I saw: she trembled and there were sweatdrops on her forehead. But she didn't say a word. She looked at me and smiled like she would have liked to say: _'Don't be worried! We are ok!'_  
But that was obvious she wasn't good. Perhaps the shaking caused some complication in her pregnancy. Don't mention the stress.  
The craft was hurtled down. I tried to make my wife calm and prepare to that landing wouldn't be our best.

I was right. After the third impact the vehicle stopped finally. For a second I wondered if we really survived that. But there was no time to waste for thinking. I took Niobe from the wreck quickly. I didn't care about that damn metaflux! I laid her down and she didn't move. Her condition got worse. I called her name but she didn't respond. But finally she turned her face to me. She smiled. After I fooled her into doing this madness and that rate she should hate me, she smiled.  
That time the man appeared. He asked me where was the metaflux. Why I didn't suspect anything?  
Maybe because all of my thought was my wife and the baby then. I told the guy to took her to the other craft and sware him to take care of her. And I went back. Till today I can't get over the fact to I saw her last time alive at that moment.

The box was unscatched. I heard a craft's buzz. The realization to that was the man's craft… I couldn't think. I picked up the sphere and ran to the door. They took off at that time. After I only remember pictures. Fighter planes… shots… explosion… For the first time I couldn't realize the fact. After I didn't want to realize the fact that wreathed smoke and falling parts were the craft my wife was on. I lost both of them…

The desperation had a power over me that much to I didn't recognize the floor was shaken and the sphere fell from my hands. When I noticed the sound of the knocking and rolling I knew that was too late. But I tried the impossible: to reached the sphere before anything happened.  
Five millimeters. That depended on only five millimeters. The sphere fell to the deep and the new time on Akillian has begun.

Ice age Year 1 Month 1 Day 1

The wave of the explosion tossed me back and I hit my head badly.  
When I woke up I saw a room in semidarkness. The only light source was a little camp-fire in the middle of the place. When I wanted to move the blankets around me didn't let me.  
A man stepped to my fast-made bed. He seemed like the same age as me but his glance was more older than his presumed age.  
At that time a twelve-year-old boy went to the man. I was a bit dazed yet so I only could understand words from their talk. After all that was found out to the man's name was Corso and the boy was called Artie.

When I finally became full conscious they told me the whole planet was covered by snow and the blizzard didn't weakened in the past two days.  
I was unconscious for two days…

The days passed by painful slowness but at least we could get information about each other. I found out that Corso and Artie's father were friends and when the blizzard began they got separated. Corso found the poor kid and after they found me. And I told my story: how we realized with Yarrit to the Technoid was up to no good, the escape, Niobe… I witheld the sphere. On the one hand the mention of I was responsible all of this happening would be a great suicide. On the other hand somewhere deep inside of me there was a little thought. The feeling was weak very much but strong enough to I could hold onto: that wasn't me who started this nightmare. No! If there wasn't the Technoid. If there wasn't Blaylock! This thought even if only a little but softened the unbearable pain caused by the loss of my family and Yarrit.

Few days after the blizzard weakened that much to we could left our shelter. That was a good new for more reasons: first we could look after any other survivors. Second: our food supply became a bit poor. But in fact the food we had till then was thanked to Corso. He found the abandoned grocery.  
When we stepped to the street we couldn't say a word. There were wrecks, covered or half covered bodies by snow everywhere. Victims of the accidents or the sudden cold. The silence strangled us. The snowflakes swirled in the dead air soundless.

Artie's father was still missing. Although he hoped for he was alive and he wasn't one of the bodies and would find him once. I think he hopes till now.  
My life changed for good when we met Benett. That was the time when I first saw the world of pirates and I could see not only me wanted to send Technoid into the deepest hell. There was no doubt about my joining.

During the years the people accepted me and I earned their respect. Anybody wasn't surprised when I became the new leader after the previous one.  
Sonny Blackbones became famous all over the galaxy and the Technoid wanted my head.  
_'For a more peaceful galaxy help the Technoid!' _Yeah, sure…

Countless times I thought of a plan to hack the communication system and put a nice video to all of the channel about the 'saint company'. But the ascendancy is on their side. They could fix the 'problem' in a sec and scattered the doubts with one word: manipulation. That was only Sonny and his pirate's evil trick to involve the pure Thechnoid something bad.  
Clamp. When I first heard about my friend was still alive… Although into the joy of reunion something else was mixed as well. With Blaylock's reappearance that seemed like if we turned back the time… But now I won't let him to ruin everything! Now he will be the beaten one.

I sat to watch this match for I could stop the mauling thoughts for a little time. To got some rest. But I found something more…

My son… is still alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N II. :**I missed from the show Sonny's past. OK, I know there is to they wanted to take the metaflux to a safe place and Clamp was captured but how?  
So this is my version and my first GF fanfic! ^^ I hope you liked it.


End file.
